Malec Ficlets
by reallygayspider
Summary: Collection of shorts, mostly tumblr prompt responses. Fluff fluff fluff. :)
1. Chapter 1

prompt: Magnus teaches Alec how to ride a horse

* * *

"Um… I'm taller than you." Magnus laughed.

"Yeah. It's a miracle." Alec shot him a nervous smile.

"What do I do? Do I say something?" He looked past the horse's neck. "Giddeyup?" The horse didn't move. "No. Okay." Magnus laughed again.

"You need to squeeze his sides with your heels. And you're slouching."

"I don't slouch."

"Right now you do. If you sit heavily you'll discourage her and she won't want to move forward."

"Fine by me." Alec mumbled.

"Sit up straight, Alexander." Magnus was smirking. "If you can do anything straight."

"Magnus!" The warlock grinned slapped the horses side, encouraging her to move forward, which she did. "Wha!" Alec made a startled sound that Magnus found surprisingly adorable. He mounted his own horse and sped up to reach his boyfriend.

"You're not balanced."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"There _was_ a time before cars, Alexander."

"Oh. Right." Alec was blushing. He was also tilting dangerously to one side. On instinct he tightened his legs in an attempt to anchor himself and his horse took this as a request to speed up. "Ah! Okay. Um. Help!" The horse was trotting, about to break into a canter.

"Pull back on the reigns!"

"Yeah!" Alec tugged sharply at the rope. The horse stopped abruptly and Alec slid forward, listing dangerously to one side before falling to the ground.

"Alec!" The shadowhunter rolled upon impact and came up in a perfect crouch, not even out of breath. Magnus dismounted from his own horse and ran over to him. "You okay?"

"Balance runes." Alec said, standing and brushing the dirt off his jeans nervously. "I really need to wear balance runes around you." The shadowhunter was an adorable shade of pink. "I swear I'm normally not this clumsy… I mean, a little, but-"

"So this was my fault?" Magnus asked, smiling.

"Well, not specifically, but—" The warlock cut off whatever Alec was about to say by pulling him forward and kissing him. "You're too cute." He said in a serious tone. Then he thought about the way the boys shoulders had moved when he rolled into that crouch. "And sexy." Alec made a startled noise when one of the warlocks wandering hands found its way to his ass.

"Not bad yourself." The boy pulled Magnus in for another kiss. When they finally broke away Magnus ordered Alec back on the horse (this time with a warlock sitting behind him). His arms came around either side of the shadowhunter to grip the reigns, his head occasionally resting on the mans shoulder.

AND THEN THEY RODE OFF INTO THE SUNSET TADAAA

**A/N: I've never ridden a horse. Sorry about any inaccuracy! Also a thank you to wrongaboutme on tumblr for the prompt. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

prompt: Alec accidentally drinks one of the potions

* * *

"Magnus! What the hell is in your milk?" The shadowhunter's angry hiss is audible two rooms away. Magnus sits up quickly from his lounging position on the couch where he'd been reading a book.

"Alec? Alec, don't drink that! Alec, did you—" His boyfriend stalks into the room, a long tail swishing behind him in angry circles and two ears twitching atop his head. When the boy's cat eyes find his own, Magnus can't help the smile that stretches his mouth. "That milk is for the Chairman, Alec. Specifically modified for the feline physique." Alec's snarl is dampened by a blush after he lets out what sounds like an irritated mew. Magnus struggles to contain his laughter. The shadowhunter really is too cute. "Come here, and I'll fix you up." He pats the couch next to him, his own predatory grin in place. Alec pads over, hesitant.

"Magnus, you better not—" And then the warlock scratches Alec behind his cat ears and what's left of his snarl is replaced a pout replaced by a purr. "Mmm… Feels good." He presses closer to Magnus, nuzzling his head against the man's chest. Another meow escapes. When Magnus's hand stops moving, Alec leans back reproachfully, then he narrows his eyes and bites the warlocks retreating fingers.

"Alexander!"

"Yes?" Alec blinks slowly at Magnus, eyes bright and innocent. Magnus barley registers the way the boy shifts his weight and points his ears in concentration and then it's too late, he's pounced, he's rolled Magnus onto the floor and is kissing him fiercely. Not that Magnus minds.

"Umpf!" Magnus's startled noise is muffled against the other boy's mouth. Cat Alec bites gently at Magnus's lip and the warlock scratches around his ears again. Purrs resonate deep in the shadowhunter's chest before he draws back, studying Magnus's face.

"Are my eyes like yours?"

"Yeah." Magnus swipes the hair back from Alec's face, exposing the brilliant blue and stroking the top of his head. Slit pupils, like a cat.

"They're beautiful, you know." Alec is staring at him in a way he hasn't been stared at for some time.

"They're a warlock's mark. Part of what separates us."

"Don't care. They're part of you, and I love you." Alec is blushing again. Magnus smiles.

"You _do_ realize that most boyfriends don't accidentally turn their significant others into cats."

"But you can fix that, right?" Magnus shrugs.

"Potions are easier to unravel than spells. Sometimes."

"Sometimes?!" A shrill meow escapes but Magnus manages not to laugh. Barley.

"Oh don't worry. We'll find a way to ditch the tail and the eyes, although the ears really are cute. I assume you'd rather not keep those?" Alec glares at the warlock, but then Magnus starts scratching the top of his head again and the boy melts.

"The ears have to go." Magnus scratches harder. "But we don't have to get rid of them… immediately." The boy mumbles, nuzzling closer to the warlock. Magnus had always liked cats.

**A/N: Thanks again to wrongaboutme on tumblr for the prompt. Hope you guys enjoy these!**


End file.
